Enter The Siren
by LycoX
Summary: The Laurel in front of him in the Bunker isn't exactly the one he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter The Siren**

 **Disclaimer: This was something of a request from Silver-Infinite and the idea was just too good to pass up. Set shortly after the mid-season finale of season 5 of Arrow and of course, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

He stood there, gaping in shock and surprise over the sight of a smiling Dinah Laurel Lance. Who was somehow alive and well though it shouldn't be possible. Unless someone screwed around with time again or brought this Laurel from another Earth. Though he wasn't sure which he would have preferred with that scenario since messing with time usually had some kind of consequence according to Barry and his friends. Laurel stepped up to him with that smile still in place and he did nothing but stay where he was. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Asked the woman cheekily.

"I… You're… How?" Stuttered out Oliver uncharacteristically.

Laurel merely shook her head while she rolled her eyes. "While you being a bit tongue tied is a little amusing, well actually, very amusing since I've never really seen that reaction from you before. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to re-boot your brain a little faster."

No answer was given, making the woman shake her head again over it as she walked around him and took in everything again. "I must admit, Ollie, this is a rather impressive set up you have here. Much more so then the one your father has anyway."

"My… My father?" Asked Oliver numbly.

"And you speak! Admittedly, not the words I was hoping you would say but I suppose it works."

"But yes, your father. He's basically you on my Earth."

"You're, he, alive?"

A disgusted sigh came from Laurel and she came over to him and decked him hard in the face. Causing him to stumble back in shock and look at her with a hand on his face. He then got an angry look on his face and charged at her without really thinking about it. Though he soon found himself on his back thanks to an expert flip from the Laurel look a like. A chuckle could be heard as she looked down at him. "Mmm, I'm afraid you're going to have to try a lot harder then that."

With an angry frown, he shot up and the two traded blows. Though she managed to effortlessly block every strike he made at her. Making Oliver feel even more annoyed over the whole damned thing. He soon found himself landing against a gun rack and causing it to fall over with a crash and a groan from him. Laurel sauntered over to him with a laugh on her face, clearly enjoying herself in that moment as she'd longed to put a hurting on the man who had hurt her so. Of course she wasn't going to put too much of a hurting on him after all. She wanted to try out the good girl thing and what better way then to do so with this Earth's Oliver Queen? Plus it gave her the added benefit of occasionally making his life a living Hell! What's not to love about that!? The fact this Earth's her was dead would probably present a few issues though but she figured she could work on those to her liking.

"Why, why are you doing this? Are you working with Prometheus!? Did he somehow manage to bring you here to make our lives even worse!?" Asked Oliver in anger as he forced himself up with a glare directed at her.

Another laugh came from her as she sauntered to him with a smirk on her lips. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a single clue as to who this 'Prometheus' is. Sounds kinda like a pretentious asshole however. As for why I'm doing this? Sweetheart, you hurt me deeply and since you died on my Earth, my issues with you have festered a good long while since I wasn't able to resolve them with you. Fighting your dear old dad didn't do anything for me either aside from causing him to break a sweat and maybe pull a muscle."

He swung at her but she ducked it and then leg sweeped him, effectively knocking him to the ground and then pinning him. "And also, my sweet asshole of a lover? The only person who's life I want to make a living Hell is yours. I've also been here on this Earth for months." He looked shocked at that and she had to grin and even chuckle some.

"Oh ho! Your BFF Barry never told you about me did he? About how I came here upon Zoom's request to do a little this and a little of that to keep Barry and his friends distracted. Not that it did Zoom any good of course but that's besides the point."

"But that was months ago!"

She nodded at that with her face in a fake pout to mock him. "That's right baby. It was. And I've been in a tiny ass little cell all that time too. Which let me tell you, that thing sucked!" Thank God for random power outages! Power outages she used to her advantage to get the Hell out of that damned cell and as far from STAR Labs and Central City as possible!

Granted, the fact this Earth's Oliver was so damned different then her own had been a Hell of a shock to her. Not that it lessened her desire to kick his ass any of course. Oliver growled and tried to get her off him but it was doing him no good. Idly making him wonder if Susan's Alcohol and their little get together made him a bit on the useless side. "I'm going to have a long, probably painful, but important talk with him as soon as I get the chance." Grumbled the archer unhappily.

"Hmm, and what makes you think you're going to live long enough to have that talk with him?" Asked Laurel challengingly and with a maddening smirk on her lips.

"Cause, I know that despite how unhappy you are with me, you don't want to kill me."

Looking up for a moment with a look of consideration on her face, she then shrugged and looked back down at him. "I suppose you have a point."

"I have my moments. Now, can you get off of me?"

"Aww, but you didn't say the magic word." Sing songed Laurel and making him glare at her.

She made little kissy noises at him in return. "I don't say please." Growled the man.

"Ooh, that sounds really hot." Fake shivered Laurel.

A laugh escaped her as he finally found it in him to force her off him. Only for him to be on top of her this time. "Ooh, that was hot." Came the purred words.

Even running her hands down his back and causing him to force himself not to react to it. "Oh come on, you know you liked it. A girl doesn't like to see her efforts not be recognized in a nice way after all. And besides… I've been locked up and this girl has some needs that need some serious attention on."

"Not happening."

Raising an eyebrow at him challengingly, she forced him on to his back and straddled him with another smirk on her lips. "Oh its going to happen lover. Several times. All over this place even because I've got one Hell of an itch that needs scratching." Laurel informed him with a purr that honestly made him feel turned on.

 _I'm either in Hell or Heaven right now. Really not sure which._

Lowering herself down on him, she captured his lips in a kiss and he soon found himself returning it. Wrapping his arms around her as they really got into it. "Mmm, its time to… Enter the Siren. And believe you me, its going to feel like both Heaven and Hell for you."

A groan came from Oliver after that. "That was terrible."

Grinning at him, the two got back to kissing and nothing more was really said between the two after that for quite awhile as they got quite busy with one another. Learning or perhaps re-learning about one another in all sorts of ways as they did so for many an hour. "WHAT THE F**K!?" Screamed out a surprised and highly disturbed Rene Ramirez as he came further into the Bunker and saw the two naked figures on a coat cuddled up together in the middle of all the computers Felicity and the team used.

His shout caused the two spring up to their feet and once Laurel saw the newcomer's face, she couldn't help but laugh while Oliver tried to cover themselves up. "I think… I think I'm just gonna come back later." Muttered Rene in shock as he turned around and walked off.

"WAIT! RENE!" Shouted Oliver but it was no use as Laurel continued to laugh.

As that was the best damned bit of entertainment she'd had in quite awhile! Privately making her want to thank Zoom for bringing her here months ago and then getting captured. As this moment made it all worth it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, yeah, this clearly took a wild turn but I think it works regardless. Not sure there will be a follow up to this but if there's demand for it, there might be one! R and R! And hopefully I did a good job capturing Earth-2 Laurel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Since folks wanted a bit more of this story, I figured I'd provide! Oh, and to the little hee hee guest who doesn't think its possible for Laurel-2 to beat Oliver since you clearly missed the obvious. He's got alcohol in his system, he had some sexy fun times with Susan, AND Laurel-2 more then likely has more training beyond what her dad had her learn back in the day. And had she wanted too? She easily could have taken him down with her Sonic Scream alone but didn't.**

 **Plus, she clearly used Oliver's limitations against him even if she didn't know about them to begin with. Also, Laurel (Dinah) in the comics was more than capable of kicking his ass. So please, think before you speak (type) next time. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

It had been roughly two hours later when Rene managed to get the team minus Evelyn, and boy was that still a shock to him, to the entrance of the elevator doors to the Bunker. And needless to say, none of them were quite willing to believe him. Especially Curtis as he wasn't quite in the mood to be dealing with this kind of thing after his husband had walked out on him. "Look, Oliver might be a lot of things. But I seriously don't think he's the type to bring a hook up down to the Bunker." Stated the heart broken man tiredly.

"Well, he did bring Helena down to the original Lair." Muttered a red eyed and heart broken Felicity off to the side.

"And we all know how that one turned out." Added in Thea with a shake of the head and her arms crossed.

Rene sighed and looked at Rory who looked back. "What?"

"You don't have anything to add?"

"Whatever Oliver does in the privacy of his own time is his business."

Letting out a sigh of disgust, he hit the button for the doors to open and everyone got inside and made their way down to the Bunker. "His own business or not, after what happened with Evie, Blondie's boyfriend, and Prometheus last night, the last thing we need is Boss Man bringin' a stranger down here."

"Look, he probably just wasn't thinking straight when he did it. I mean, its not like his fling is gonna cause us any problems." Tried Rory as a voice of reason.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I mean, I could cause problems if I wanted too." Came a voice that made Thea, Felicity, and Curtis freeze in shock.

Rene just looked smug as he threw his hands out in a 'there you go' kind of gesture. "Wait… Aren't you dead?" Asked Rory before he could even really so much as stop himself and then winced at his rudeness.

Laurel, or Dinah as she decided to want to be called here on this Earth after an earlier discussion with Oliver merely shook her head with a smirk on her lips in amusement while wearing nothing more then a towel after a fresh shower. And considering the fun she'd been having with Ollie, both non sexual and very much of the sexual variety, it was sorely needed. "Oh I am. At least on this Earth anyway."

"This Earth? Oh great, don't tell me you're from another Earth like Supergirl is." Groaned Rene.

As dopplegangers!? Seriously!? He didn't want to go down the rabbit hole any further then what he already had thank you very much! "Well, I don't know who or what a Supergirl is, but basically, yeah, I am from another Earth. Earth-2 as certain people like to call it here." Which was so original! Not!

"L-Laurel…!?" Gasped out Thea after staring at her in stunned silence while Rene just shook his head over the whole craziness of it all.

Rory just thought it was pretty damned cool. And Curtis? He wanted to be enthusiastic about this but he just couldn't find it in himself to do so right now. "Thea, the non druggie look is a great look for you little sister." Greeted Dinah in return.

And she truly meant that too as her Earth's Thea had gone down a very bad path that no one had been able to get her out of. Not even her own father after he returned from 5 years of being presumed dead. Though the fact he had tended to focus more on the 'mission' for the first two years he'd been back had a lot to do with it unfortunately. And before she knew it, Dinah was getting the life hugged out of her by Thea as the girl cried tears. "I don't care if you're from another Earth or not, I'm just happy to see you!" Could be heard from the crying girl.

The sight making Dinah's and everyone else's hearts break for her. "I… I need to go." Muttered Felicity and quickly hauled ass as she could not deal with this right now.

Oliver stood near the computers, watching it all with a sad look on his face after having left a rather heated voice mail message for Barry. Dinah awkwardly wrapped her arms around the tearful girl and hugged her as Thea cried her eyes out. And though she had something of a villainous past, this right here made her want nothing more then to never leave at all. "For you little sister, I'll stay as long as you want." Dinah murmured softly into the younger girl's hair.

Hearing those words made Thea immensely happy and even though this wasn't her Laurel, she still none the less felt like a part of herself had been filled after it had been emptied in the wake of the death of her Earth's Laurel. Dinah also promised silently to herself that she would violently kick the s**t out of whoever dared tried to make her leave this Earth too. As while she might have failed the Thea of her Earth after realizing that too late, she would not fail this one. She owed it both versions to not fail again. And this Evelyn girl who had betrayed the team? Oh she was seriously going to be having words with that girl as soon as she got the chance thanks to Ollie telling her a few things.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I almost pity Evelyn now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Okay, one more time… DO NOT SPECULATE. Use the REVIEW system for what it is MEANT FOR. As clearly the guest reviewer this is in reference too either missed my last AN in 'Wild Dog Saves Christmas' on this subject and the actions I chose to take in regards to guest reviews or chose to disregard it for whatever reason. Anyway, I own nothing but what you see here and this will be the final chapter as well.**

* * *

Several days had passed since Dinah Lance of Earth-2 had shown up and pretty much had and continued to have her way with Oliver. Felicity continued to grieve for Billy and pretty much chose to stay away from the Bunker due to the fact that Dinah was down there quite a bit. Curtis was pretty miserable himself over the separation from his husband and no one was quite sure of what to do about it. Well, aside from Dinah anyway as she was of the opinion that maybe a little kidnapping to have a few words with him would do wonders in getting a reconcillation going. Naturally, this was shot down real fast as it was not the right way to go about things. Lance just about had a heart attack when he was brought down to the Bunker to meet her as the team felt he had the right to know about her being around. And Dinah was a bit unsure around the man considering she hadn't had the best relationship with him on her Earth and this version of him was still clearly grieving the Laurel that had lived on this one. The thought of bringing Dinah the mother in on things hadn't even entered any of their minds for that matter.

As they all felt it would be a bit too much for the time being and resolved to come back to that at a later time. Lance however thought it was hilarious to see his baby girl's doppleganger practically run all over Oliver like a Bull in a shop. Whether it was in training or something casual on some occasions. She also liked to make remarks about his Mayoral job and his thing with Susan Williams. Which he couldn't even really focus on all that much cause of Dinah and her lovely self. But at least Oliver couldn't deny that Dinah hadn't lied about making his life Hell in one form or another. And a part of him that made him question if whether or not he should seek therapy, was starting to like just how assertive Dinah could be. Even if it was at his own expense. He did give Barry a black eye however when the Speedster finally showed up in regards to Dinah and she would even break his left pinkie finger too for good measure. Mostly cause she was still fairly pissed about being stuck in a tiny ass cell for a good while.

Barry wisely ended up deciding to leave things be where she was concerned as he really didn't want his ass being kicked, or shot with arrows for that matter. Or in Dinah's case, losing his hearing cause of her sonic screams. Though he did warn Oliver to be careful around her before leaving as he didn't want to see his friend get hurt by the look alike of their Laurel. A part of the archer however thought that it would be deserved considering the kind of person he'd been to his Laurel back before the island. A line of thought he didn't have a lot of time to put into thanks to Prometheus and Artemis being on the move. Prompting him and the team to head out to meet them and Dinah refused to stay behind as she wanted a word with the girl for her betrayal. Reluctantly putting on her counterpart's mask in order to conceal her identity but passing on the Blonde wig as that just didn't suit her at all thank you very much. And it was apparent that Prometheus was proving to be a very formidable opponent as the team fought against him.

The man even using what happened with Detective Malone to keep them off their game. And how he even knew about what had happened between Curtis and his husband was something none of them were happy about. Making for Curtis to resolve to check on the man he loves as soon as he could to ensure he was okay. "Man, I feel like I'm fightin' the Shredder." Grumbled a doubled over Rene as he breathed a bit heavily.

" **Original first film version?** " Asked Rory curiously as he forced himself upright in order to protect his friends.

"Hell yeah."

"If I was in the mood for it, I would ask who's the better fighter. Prometheus or him. But I'm not." Remarked a bleeding Curtis sourly.

Sucking in a breath, Rene looked to him. "Eh, somethin' to go over later then man."

Dinah shook her head at them as now was definitely not the time for chit chat! "Boys, you too Green Bean, cover your ears." Ordered the woman.

And so they did, albeit in Oliver's case, he had to gain some distance from Prometheus but the man was not making it easy on him. "Just do it!" Yelled out Oliver.

Nodding at that, Black Siren let loose with a sonic scream that made both Oliver and Prometheus fall to their knees with a groan. "Have fun with that lover, I've got a little birdie behind the dumpster to talk too."

Oliver grunted but complied and quickly found himself on the defensive once the other man regained his bearings. But Dinah paid it no mind as she went to the pained Evelyn Sharp in her Artemis gear. Looking down at her while the girl looked at her a bit fearfully, she shook her head and then grabbed her by the shirt and forced her up. "Hello sweetie. We need to talk."

"L-Laurel Lance?" Asked the girl in stunned disbelief.

"Close, but not quite kid. But enough about me and more about you."

Evelyn looked at her in confusion for a moment, as she hadn't a clue what the Laurel look alike was on about. Something that made the woman tut at her. "Ohh now, you don't have a clue. But I guess I'll have to help you with that." Declared the woman as she threw to the younger girl to the ground.

Which was not pleasant at all for her. "So he finds someone else to do his dirty work huh? Typical for a killer I guess."

Chuckles came from Dinah as she shook her head the foolishness of the girl. "Oh no sweetie. I'm doing this of my own free will. As betrayal? Not something I care for. Yeah, Green Bean killed people but guess what? So has the jackass you betrayed him for! Which makes you a hypocrite little girl because at least Green Arrow has put it behind him and started trying to do better!"

"He's still a killer!" Protested the younger girl and not wanting to face the truth of the reality she had placed herself in.

A harsh slap to the face was given in return. "Don't make me start slapping some sense into you kid."

"It won't do you any good cause you're fighting for the cause of the wrong person!"

Dinah slapped her again. "Oh yeah? Well tell that to Billy Malone. Tell that to his family, tell that to Felicity, and don't forget his co-workers and friends! Because that pretentious asshole who calls himself Prometheus is responsible for his death! Oh, and let's not forget the fact that the jackass has caused Fair Play to be an absolute miserable mess cause he helped let the cat out of the bag where his husband is concerned." Replied the woman and she would slap the girl hard with each time she told her to tell the girl that to those various people.

Tears began to come from the younger girl's eyes as she hadn't ever realized the ramifications of her actions until now. Actions that were having some fairly horrible consequences as in a way, that Detective's death was on her hands and there was no telling how Oliver was handling things. And Felicity… Someone who had shown a lot of care for her was probably even worse off then him and it just killed her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Sobbed out the girl as everything hit her full on.

Dinah nodded in satisfaction and walked away, just in time to see Prometheus haul ass while Oliver seemed to have trouble standing fully. "Relax before you pop a blood vessel. We'll get him later."

He looked to her and then reluctantly nodded, even if he was a little irked about her remark! "And Artemis?"

"In need of a hug probably." Replied Dinah unconcernedly.

Making him wonder about that until he noticed the girl crying her eyes out and the guys surrounding her and looking a bit unsure of what to do. "One of you grab her and let's get going." Ordered the archer and Rory quickly did so as he scooped the tearful girl into his arms.

A short time later would see her rushing into Felicity's arms after she'd been called and asked to come down there while they made their way there. At first, the Blonde hacker was a bit confused but quickly came to realize what was going on in between all the sobbing apologies the young girl kept giving her while everyone looked on. But Felicity did not blame Evelyn one bit for what had happened to Billy. No, she blamed Prometheus for what happened to Billy and knew that in time, he would pay for what he'd done. Just as all the others had. Dinah was a bit smug with herself for having caused the scene to happen so she didn't mind all the waterworks all that much. Though she did hand Oliver his ass later on when he started to make remarks about the good job she'd done with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks. Hope you all enjoyed it! And please, leave the bitching about her being able to kick his ass at the door when you review as I've already explained the logic behind her being able too.**


End file.
